warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Al-Tuhag
Al-Tuhag is an industrial world in the Ultima Segmentum, and an important producer and exporter of plasteel and ferrocrete. Its forges are never silent, and its strategic value for the sub-sector is incalculable. History Early History Al-Tuhag was discovered by the Ultramarines Legion while the Great Crusade was sweeping across the Galaxy. It's people had limited technology, but a remarkable finesse with what they possessed. The crusaders encountered heavy resistance, as the people of Al-Tuhag could work their metal into sturdy yet flexible blades that, in great numbers, proved dangerous even for an Astartes. The campaign of conquest was a long and bloody one but, when the casualties kept piling up for the Tuhars while more and more Marines fell from the sky, the ruling body of Al-Tuhag, known as the Authorities of Steel, bent the knee and swore allegiance to the Imperium. Geography Once a rocky and arid world, the natural shape of Al-Tuhag has long disappeared under the tide of humanity. The surface is one great industrial complex, filled with trains, carts and conveyor belts that move from the gigantic mines to the even greater forges, and from the forges to the spaceports, where the processed materials are loaded onto ships and distributed throughout the sector. In orbit floats the massive structure known as the Ring of Judgement. Built by the Authorities of Steel after joining the Imperium it is, at once, their shield against external threats, their sword against internal revolt, and the seat of power of the Authorities. Notable Locations * '''The World Furnace: '''A gigantic processing plant, where thousands of tons of ore are processed every day. The heat is almost unbearable, and great black clouds of smoke pour forth constantly from the hundred immense chimneys that crown this structure. * '''The Courts of the Forged: '''the palace of the Authorities, a place of vaulted ceilings and arched hallways. It sits upon the Ring of Judgement, the jewel upon the binding iron. From within rule the Authorities with an iron fist. The heart f the Courts is a gigantic, hexagonal chamber, wherein lie the five thrones from where the five Judicators pass judgement, surrounded by their scribes and adjutants. Notable People * '''Judicator Hakim Al-Jat'ami: '''head of House Al-Jat'ami, this large and rotund man acts as planetary governor towards the outer Imperium. He is one of the most open Judicators, a negotiator by birth and long practice. * '''Magus Maymun Ibn Farraj: '''advisor to the Judicators, a factotum and gentle voice in the ear of each of them. He was elevated from the Mamluq warrior caste and set above all save the noble families himself. A tall, thin man, he walks with the aid of a staff. His frailty belies his youth, however, as he is quite young for such a vaunted position. Culture The people of Al-Tuhag are born into their work, and perform it until they die. There is little possibility for change or, indeed, for any escape. Where a man is born defines what he'll be for the rest of his life, although some rare few do manage to change occupation. As the furnace separates the iron from the scum, so does Al-Tuhag separate its people. * '''Miners: '''born in the myriad pits and excavations in the planets folds, miners face the harshest conditions. They grow to be pale from the lack of light, and muscled from intense physical labour. Injuries are common, as are diseases from breathing in dust day in and day out for their whole lives. * '''Smelters: '''a step above the miners, the smelters are born and live by the roaring furnaces that turn the raw ore into plasteel and ferrocrete. They are burly men, with bodies devoid of hair, as the intense heat burns it to a crisp. Though it isn't common, every now and then a smelter takes a fall into the fires, something considered a good omen by the rest, as he was "called" back to the earth. * '''Dockers: '''the highest of the common folk, they spend most of their time on the surface, loading and unloading the innumerable ships that make their way to and from Al-Tuhag. Their powerful bodies are suntanned and well fed. * '''Mamluqs: '''born into the warrior caste, a Mamluq is an elite fighter, clad in artisan armour and armed with an ancient Tuhar blade. They make up most of the population on the Ring of Judgement, manning it's weapon and surveillance systems, as well as patrolling the Courts of the Forged. * '''Authorities of Steel: '''lords and masters of Al-Tuhag, the Authorities are the noble families of the world. Though they all live in the Courts of the Forged, the five families have distinct territories and bloodlines. Each of them designates a Judicator, and the five Judicators pass judgement on the populace as they see fit. The five families are: ** Al-Jat'ami: the most powerful family, and representatives to the Imperium. ** Ibn Jalid: the richest family. ** Al-Qasim: the most numerous family. ** Ibn Hammad: the fiercest and most bellicose family. ** Ibn Sadafi: the oldest family. Military * '''Al-Tuhag Mamluqs: '''the elite PDF and police force, rolled into one, of Al-Tuhag, a warrior caste of swordsmen that lives in the Ring of Judgement. They frequently patrol the surface, and the population give these remarkable fighters a wide berth for, on the ground, they act with the power of the Authorities and can do no wrong. The Mamluqs are clad in armour the colour of beaten copper, and carry wicked curved swords and shotguns. Flora and Fauna Gallery Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Deathwatch Category:Industrial Worlds